


Of Fire and Water

by Catstycam



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Balrogs, Because im lazy, Book: The Fall of Gondolin, Gen, How Do I Tag, and ecthelion deserves some love, cross posted from ffn, what even is this, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catstycam/pseuds/Catstycam
Summary: A fire burns in the west. What figure out of nightmares comes?A look at the Fall of Gondolin, from an unusual perspective.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Of Fire and Water

I am fire. I am death. 

I am the nightmares of small children, who run shrieking to their mothers when they first hear the tales. I am the terror that lives in your heart and the fear that whispers in the marrow of your bones. 

I am fire on the west of the valley. I am the screams of the warriors that wither beneath my forsaken touch. 

You are so small- a pinprick in the fabric of the universe which I once wove. There is water in your veins and no fear in your eyes. 

I am war and rage and screaming. I am loss and grief. I am the Doom of this white city. I am the one they cannot run from. 

You are the smallest link in a long chain. You are a survivor, you are grief, you are tears, you are very far from home. 

I am afraid. 

Your armour is battered, touched with the blood of my servants and their screaming deaths. 

I am afraid, and I lunge. 

We grapple, falling through air that is all too thin, as he shoves me down, down, into the cool depths. 

But I am not dead yet. 

I pull him down, tangling him in the torn remains of my fana, reaching into the depths I hate. 

I am fire. I am death. 

I am Gothmog, Lord of Balrogs, and I die.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people. This is basically part of my current I-can't-be-bothered-to-write phase, in which I shamelessly cross post from ffn. Hope you enjoyed, and figured out it's Gothmog's POV of the Fall of Gondolin.
> 
> Catstycam xx


End file.
